Fifteen TwentySix
by mayo prince
Summary: The moment 26 years old attorney Superbia Squalo is left to take care of Gamma’s 15 years old daughter for two months, his life changed forever. Squalo/Uni AU.


**Fifteen Twenty-Six**

The moment 26 years old attorney Superbia Squalo is left to take care of Gamma's 15 years old daughter for two months, his life changed forever. **[Squalo/Uni] AU.**

**Note; I'm in a need of a beta reader. Once I got one, I will repost this story with the beta'd version. Sorry for the mistakes here and there|D**

**-**

Superbia Squalo had every – almost – everything. Graduated from a well known law university in four years, he instantly scouted by Xanxus to work in his law firm. Squalo was paid well, more than enough for a 26 years old bachelor. He owned a pretty decent apartment and a car. Squalo liked his job more than anything, if only his boss wasn't that ill tempered. Xanxus might seem calm, collected and even intimidating in the court, but Squalo and the other attorneys in Varia law firm knew that he was an emotional individual. He instantly raged over smallest thing. Last time Squalo put too much sugar in his coffee, three stitches ended up on his forehead.

Despite of that, he respected Xanxus as a professional attorney.

But of course there was also times when Squalo just wanted to blow Xanxus' sorry ass away.

Like today.

"Hell, we ain't babysitters; we're a _**law firm**_ goddamit!"

"But your boss, Xanxus, has agreed upon this," scowled Gamma, "May I also remind you that he was the one who recommend--,"

"Freaking son of a bitch," cursed Squalo. He knew it. There must be something wrong when Xanxus didn't bitch this morning.

"Come on Squalo! It's just for two months – once I got back from London I promise I will give the new building for Varia's office," pleaded Gamma desperately, "I need you to look after my daughter," his eyes soften at the mention of his daughter. Squalo rolled his eyes. Damn stupid parent.

"…Fine," grunted Squalo after a while. Gamma's eyes immediately brighten.

"Oh, thank you! It's not hard to take care of Uni! She's independent – you'll just have to take and pick her from school. She studies in Namimori High," Gamma explained proudly, "This is her suitcase. In less than one hour her school is going to end. Make sure to not be late! She's pretty so--"

"Yeah, yeah! I will! Just go away already," Squalo pushed Gamma out of his apartment. He still could hear Gamma shouting something like 'take care of her!' and such from outside.

Taking care of a 15 years old teenager is not that hard, anyway, right?

-

Squalo sighed as he pushed his sunglasses up. He and his silver Camry definitely attracted too much attention. Few high school girls giggled at the sight of him. Damn girls are annoying. Squalo hoped that Gamma's daughter wasn't giggly and annoying. Xanxus was more than enough, although less giggly.

After the crowd in front of Namimori School's gate lessening, he found her walking at his direction. She was quite pretty even from afar. A lot like her mother, he noted. Maybe that's why Gamma treasured her so much. Come to think of it, he met Gamma's wife once when he was ten. Her name was Aria. She was a lively and a tad bit annoying lady. She made fun of his long hair but then complimented it.

Squalo was ten, but he knew Gamma loved Aria so much. Unfortunately, Aria passed away a few months after she gave birth of Uni. The girl never knew her mother.

Uni flashed a kind smile at him. Somehow she looked a bit older.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Superbia," she greeted politely. Squalo nodded.

"Squalo is okay," he murmured, "Hop on,"

-

The ride home was kind of awkward. Neither of them spoke and boy, Squalo was glad. He was inexperienced with woman – much less a high school girl. He had a girlfriend once in college and it was dull. Squalo didn't have anything to talk about. His girlfriend didn't know anything about his major which is law. They rarely spoke and they broke up without them knowing it.

"I'm going to cook something for dinner. Is that okay?" she finally broke the silence between them.

"Yes, it is," replied Squalo. Well, it's somehow predictable since Uni's mother died when she was still young. She must be in charge of house chores up until now.

"What would you like?" asked Uni nervously, "I was wondering if you like cream stew or kare…,"

"Cream stew sounds appealing,"

"It is, yes? Daddy loves cream stew as well and I don't mean to brag but cream stew is my specialty," Uni smiled again broadly. She sure smiles a lot, thought Squalo.

"So, Mr. Superbia – I mean, Squalo…You don't mind if I bother you for a while right? I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind –"

"No, I don't have that kind of crap," cut Squalo shortly, unable to hold back his language, "Suit yourself,"

Uni didn't seem affected by Squalo's language, instead, she said, "Thank you very much," with her ever so broad smile.

-

Once they got at Squalo's apartment, Uni rushed to find her apron in her suitcase. She seemed so busy and Squalo didn't know what to do. He decided to wait while watching TV. The TV kept showing soap operas that Lussuria liked and it pissed Squalo to no end.

"_Oh, Hajime, I'm sorry! I love you so much!"_

"What a piece of crap," murmured Squalo. He faintly heard Uni humming in the kitchen. His stomach growled after he sniffed the delicious smell coming from his kitchen. He was really hungry and it was past his dinnertime. Usually he would just eat Chinese take outs or pizzas. It's good to have a change of pace sometimes, though. He had to eat something healthier anyway.

"Dinner's ready!" Uni's head popped out from the door. Squalo nodded and made his way to the kitchen. It seemed that not only she cooked him dinner, but she also cleaned up his kitchen. The mountains of dishes were gone. Suddenly he felt ashamed of himself.

"Come on, eat!" Uni ushered him to eat and he took a spoonful of stew. Shit, she wasn't lying. The cream stew was really good.

"So, how's it?" asked Uni hopefully. He thought of teasing her by saying it tasted horrible, but quickly dismissed it.

"It's not bad," he replied curtly and ate some more. Uni was certainly pleased as she took a seat across him.

-

"Dad told me that you're an attorney," said Uni cheerfully when Squalo helped her to wash the dishes "Is that fun?"

"I guess," muttered Squalo while drying the plates with a napkin.

"Where did you graduate from, Squalo?"

"Tokyo University,"

Their conversation went smoothly, much to Squalo's surprise. She sure acted older than her age. She was pretty smart and had a good sense of humor. Somehow, Squalo enjoyed her company. Maybe it really is not hard to take care of her.

-

_To be continued._


End file.
